Bunny's Secret
by TurtleOnFire
Summary: After a successful mission, Usagi realizes that she's pregnant with Ranmaru's kid. What happens when Ranmaru finds out, and what happens when Hanzo finds out?
1. Chapter 1

Bunny's Secret

Chapter One: The Discovery

I woke up to an annoying sound that could only be Yuri ranting about Goemon's ass. I rolled over to try and get some more sleep before the sun came up, but she kept going on about his ass for God's sake. I jumped out of bed and slapped her skanky face. "Let me get some damn sleep! I already put up with you in the morning!" "What the hell is wrong with you!?" Yuri replied, wide awake. Damn, never seen her with bloodshot eyes before. "I don't know, I've just been going off on people's asses lately." I slumped back into bed and thought, 'What the hell is wrong with me?'

I looked up to the sky, the beautiful stars they all looked so pure… 'Unlike me.' I thought, a tear ran down my face then I busted out screaming, "Why did you make me seduce Ranmaru?"

Yuri looked at me, her face was pale. "Usagi…" "What?!" I screamed. "Nothing." Yuri replied.

"What is it Yuri? It's about me isn't it?"

"Just let it go Usagi I'll see you in the morning."

2 Days Later

Goemon walked in carrying Mamezo. I jumped up to greet him happily but I stopped in my tracks.

'Where had he been this whole time with my son?' I thought, fuming.

"Goemon, where the HELL have you two been?!" "Out." he replied, a little scared. "Well don't you ever…" I stopped. I could feel something weird in my throat.

"Usagi, are you okay?" Goemon asked, his voice filled with concern.

"Yeah I'm totally- blah" I looked down to see a brown puddle of puke. Mamezo ran out the door covering his mouth, and then I heard a sound of disgust. Yuri came in saying, "She's been puking and acting crazy all week!"

So that's what I've been doing lately. I thought about everything I had been doing for a month, and what I hadn't been doing.

Oh snap I thought I hadn't had my period! "No!" I screamed. "I can't be pregnant! No, I just can't be."

Goemon hugged me, putting my crying face in his chest. "Do you know who the father is?" I looked up at him. Goemon was like a brother to me. How could I tell him that I'd slept with Ranmaru?

Yuri looked at me, her face filled with rage. "Usagi slept with Ranmaru at the capital to get information!"

"Usagi is that true?" Goemon asked. Tears were spilling from my eyes even faster. "Yes it is true," I sobbed "Forgive me Goemon, please forgive me." Telling Goemon was hard enough, but how was I going to tell Hanzo?

I snapped out of my thoughts when I noticed that Goemon was crying also. "I forgive you Usagi, I truly do forgive you!" I hugged him back. He had already lost me to Hanzo, but now I was pregnant with Ranmaru's baby, and what if Ranmaru found out? This was going to be one hell of a year.


	2. Chapter 2

Ranmaru looked out into the starry sky and thought about Usagi. Her smile, her laugh and about her. She had let him have his way wth her, and then she had left while he was asleep. Usagi had gone with her friend Kame back to their village, and he could've followed, but it wouldn't be right. But he still loved her.

_I wonder if she really ever loved me..._

(Usagi's POV)

Every night since I found out that I was pregnant I kept a bucket by my bed. Getting up in the morning usually went like this: 1. I wake up too fast. 2. I feel something coming up my throat. 3. I puke into the bucket. Also Goemon keeps asking me to tell Hanzo that he was the father, but I refuse to make him go down with me. But I mean, Hanzo will still love me. I did it as a kunochi, to help my best friend, to get back to him. It was Hanzo that I would say before going back to sleep, but what I was really thinking was Ranmaru. . .

It was taking us forever to get back to Iga with my morning sickness, Yuri's nagging, beating up random wounded soilders and Mamezo's questions about where babies come from. About a mile from Iga I began to wonder how I would break the news to Hanzo. Over dinner? No, I'm too hungry to pay attention to anything but food. Glazing out at the stars? No way , too romantic. HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO TELL MY FINACE' THAT I'M PREGNANT WITH HIS ENEMY'S RIGHT HAND MAN'S BABY?

When we got back to Iga, the servants told me that Hanzo would be back tonight. It wouldn't give me a long time but it would give me more time than i'd origanlly had planned. Even though I was famished I would have to tell him at dinner.

He didn't come and say hi to me when he came in, he just walked into his room to take a shower before dinner. The dinner was mainly rice, fish and salad (Hanzo refuses to eat meat). I said nothing as the meal went on but I did notice Yuri staring at me from across the room. Her eyes bore into my head and I began to sweat bullets. Then she got up and dragged me out of my seat and into another room.

"You have to confess." she hissed.

"No way. Are you insane? Do you want me to die?"

"You're going to die either way, you might as well go six feet under telling the truth."

"I guess you're right but how do I tell him?"

"I don't know. How about yelling, 'You know that Ranmaru guy? Well guess what honey-pie I'm preggie preggie with his baby. Now what do you think about this wedding dress?'"

"No way." I walked out of the room with a mad Yuri right behind me.

"You have to tell him sometime!"

"Later!" I hollered, but then I bumped into something hard and muscular. I looked up and saw the face that would burn an image into my skull. It was the anger and stren face of Hanzo.

"What do you need to tell me?"

"Ah ...............um.......gee....wow...bad moment."

"What is it Usagi?!?!"

"Nothing, Hanzo."

"Oh for the love of God!"

"Shut it Yuri."

"Usagi you have to tell him."

"Not like this."

"What is it Usagi?!"

"Tell him!"

"Tell me what?"

"Usagi is pregnant with Ranmaru's baby because she had to make love to him to get her friend out and try to stop the attack on Iga."

"Usagi."

"I'm sorry. She's my best friend and I had to see that she was safe. Please forgive me."

"Get out."

"W-what?"

"I said get out!"

"Hanzo."

"Now!"

"Hanzo that's not fair, she was just trying to help out her friend."

"Shut up Yuri."

"Don't you dare tell me to shut up!"

"I'll go."

"Usagi!"

"It's okay Yuri, I don't mind. Thank you for making me tell the truth, because of that I got to see what kind of man Hanzo really is."

"At least I'm not a slut."

It must have been the mood swings but the next thing I knew I was heading for the kitchen. Inside, I grabbed the handle of a kettle over the fire. Inside was at least a gallon of hot water, the steam coming up to my face was proof enough. "Hey! Get out of my kitchen slut!"That was all I needed. I tipped over the kettle. It got all over Hanzo and on the floor beneath his feet. He yelped in pain, hopping around but he could not escape the boiling water. I glanced over at a nearby window, I put my legs over the edges and jumped out, (first floor, it was perfectly safe). I didn't know where I was going, all I knew was that I was gone.

_Mother, father if you can hear me, please send me a sign, tell me what to do...._

The night was cold and the wind was harsh against my body, but I was on the road to a better life.


End file.
